


The Saturday Student

by Yve



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: College AU, F/M, Heavy handed flirting, Mutual Attraction, ffg contest, implied sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot for FFG's current contest (theme = AUs) set in a modern day college campus. Student Frey has it bad for grad student/TA Bado. Fortunately for her machinations, he's just as hot for her~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saturday Student

Frey tapped her nails nervously on the 6 pound textbook in her arms, clutched tightly to her chest. Her head turned this way and that down the hallway, long, mint-green pigtails swishing to and fro as she scanned the building's interior with a furrowed brow and bit her lip.

Where was he?

She balanced the book in one arm, her messenger bag threatening to make her overbalance briefly as she fished her cell phone out of the back pocket of her skinny jeans with only a little difficulty. Her thumb flicked over the touch screen's familiar surface, opening the email and reconfirming what she already knew. Room 221B 10am, Saturday. She looked up and down the hallway, sighing, and decided to send him a message, in case he'd forgotten. One short, innocuous text message later--"Are we still on for this morning?"--and she'd slipped the phone back into her pocket, knowing full well she'd be checking it again in half a minute.

"Ding"

A small electronic musical note sounded behind her not three heartbeats later, followed by a deep voice.

"Yeah, we are." The voice sounded amused, "Not very patient, huh, missy?" Frey spun around, pink in the face and looked up automatically, knowing the speaker to be two heads taller than herself. The gray-blue eyes that stared down at her with mild interest had crow's feet at their corners and dark eyebrows above them, quirked in an inquisitive expression. The long, bearded face of the man looming over her cracked into a tired smile full of mock disapproval.

"Oh, good morning Bado! S-sorry, I should have just waited..." She mumbled awkwardly. He shook his head and 'tsk'-ed two or three times.

"Awfully entitled, aren't we?" He drawled, "You know very well I don't do office hours on Saturday." Frey grinned.

After all the walks to and from the lit department building, all the casual conversations over coffee in Selphia Library, and all the flirtation during every private tutoring session or office hours meeting to date, she knew better than to believe in his unsatisfied tone.

"Yet here you are." She said in a sly voice, subtly leaning close to him and looking up with a mischievous expression of her own.

"Well, I got this really needy student, who for some reason can't make it to any of the professor's office hours. So I gotta deal with her all the time." He said, folding his arms and shifting his weight. He was leaning toward her too, now. Inwardly she purred with satisfaction at the sign of interest.

"Aw, poor thing" she mocked with a pouting expression, "Someone making you actually do your job? So unfortunate." She shook her head and sighed on his behalf. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the office door, holding it open for her as she walked in and deposited her belongings all over his cluttered desk with casual familiarity bordering on muscle memory.

"So what are you pretending not to understand today, huh, Frey?" He asked casually in his deep-timbered voice. She spun around and shot an affronted look his way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snipped back. He gave her a meaningful sidelong glance, shut the door and walked over to the desk without speaking. Her eyes followed him closely, savoring the broad chest and shoulders, thick arms, and the dark hair peeking up through the collar of his t-shirt. He sat heavily in the chair and leaned back, eyeing her suspiciously.

"It means, I know you're a sharp girl. I know you don't need me to explain any of this to you, and I know you know I see through your monopolization of my tutoring time."

"Well, it's not like anyone else signed up for it." She replied haughtily. "So it's not like I-"

"The question is..." He said firmly, interrupting her flippant defense, "What's this about, if not twentieth century classics, eh?" Frey raised her eyebrows at him, saying nothing for several breaths. He stared back, eyes darkened with challenge. She moved closer, standing just before him and looking down with an air of total confidence. When she spoke her voice was dangerously quiet.

"I rather think a grad student such as yourself is clever enough that you don't need me to tell you."

"Hmph" He scoffed, but the corner of his mouth was curling into the suggestion of a wolfish smile. "I hope you don't think you're subtle."

"I am..." She countered, slipping into his lap with a liquid grace and smirking at him with devilish mirth in her eyes. "...When I want to be." The large man made a point of slowly looking down her figure perched on his thighs and back up to her face, his expression deliberately veiled by indifference.

"I know you know better than to participate in any illicit behavior with your teacher..." He said, low and quiet, brows stern, but his eyes were dilated and the edges of that disapproving tone were frayed with a trace of huskiness. Frey grinned a malicious, gloating grin and leaned in, close enough to feel the heat of the man, the palpable wanting of him, and close enough to murmur in his ear:

"You're not my teacher, Bado. I dropped the class weeks ago. If you ever bothered to take attendance, you'd know..." She purred, delighted by her victory. He huffed a low, monosyllabic laugh and she felt a large, warm hand find her waist and trace its way down her side.

"What a coincidence." He growled in her ear, just above a whisper, "I just quit being a TA. Too much work with little monsters like you emailing me every night and day." He nuzzled the curve of her neck and breathed in the smell of her, while she pressed a hand to his chest and leaned into the touch.

"Oh?" She purred in a syrupy voice as she let her eyes flutter closed. "When did you quit?"

He kissed the soft skin of her neck once, twice... three times, tracing the contour of it down to her collarbone, his mouth soft and warm. His hand roamed down and down until it wrapped the curve of her thigh and squeezed, sending a rush of fire through her with a little gasp in her soft, high voice.

"Just now..." His deep voice rumbled.


End file.
